


Shared Trauma

by Sodastrom



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Boys In Love, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Pining Steve, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodastrom/pseuds/Sodastrom
Summary: Tommy H. had really done it this time. He had been pressing the limit for a while now, Steve knew this, but what Steve didn’t know was how far Tommy H and Carol were going to pay off the debt to local drug lords -- if you can even call them that -- on the outskirts of town.Also Steve didn't know what else chaos that day would bring.In other words, Billy saves Steve and Steve can't get enough of him.





	Shared Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> Is this story based post-season 2? Yes  
> Does this hint at season 3 clues? Yes  
> Would it have made sense to post it after July 4th instead of rushing to finish it? Probably  
> How long did take me to write this? 6 months and I finished in a rush so I'm sorry.

Steve hadn’t invested himself into to Tommy H and Carol’s doings after he had picked Nancy over their childish, petty badass-wannabe personas. But, he had kept tabs on them since Billy blew into town. Billy’s need to become ‘king’ of Hawkins made Billy believe Steve was an obstacle to overcome. And, even though Steve had rolled over and let Billy have that title, Billy still wanted so much attention from Steve. It seemed as if everywhere Steve went, Billy was not too far behind him, with his tongue wagging and shirt open so Steve could see all the hairs on his chest and watch his diagrahm rise and fall when he breathed out a ‘princess’ while Billy peered at him up and down. 

That all changed after that night. After Billy accused him of kidnapping and being a pedophile. After Billy beat his face to a pulp. After Steve landed a few good hits on him too to keep the kids safe. After Max had her fill of Billy’s reign of terror, after she stabbed him with the syringe meant for Will, after she wielded the bat of nails (even better than Steve himself, he admits), and after she threatened Billy to an inch of his life. Billy didn’t stalk Steve like prey anymore, and Steve kept a football field length away from him. 

Steve realized shortly after the Second Coming that he never denied the accusations directly to Billy. But, then again, when did he have the time. Steve should have just let Billy in on the horrors going on in Hawkins, really showed him what he and his sister and the kids and the local sheriff and the local unofficial superhuman had gotten themselves into. Yet, regret filled him every time he saw Max, for letting her find herself in all this mess. But, sometimes, he lets himself think about how Billy might have reacted to the demogorans and the Upside Down. Would he have fled like how Steve tried to, but without a second thought, or would he have picked up the bat of nails and started swinging? Steve agreed with himself that it would have been the former. Other than on late night drives, when he is all by himself, does he let himself think of the other option. 

After the Second Coming, things really did return to normal. The rest of winter seemed to come and go quickly, spring hitting like lightning and summer drawing to a start like a grand finale. The kids had skeptically yet quickly resorted that it was finally over and the world would continue to turn on its axis. Hopper, Joyce and the teenagers decide to not spoil their idea of freedom and keep their concerns in hushed conversations in the kitchen, while the kids watched movies or played outside. The Byers’ home, often referred to as Castle Byers 2.0, had become the unofficial official hang out spot, a haven from the world everyone else would consider the ‘real world’. The only time they would go somewhere as The Party was the Wheeler’s house for DnD. 

Steve, Jonathan, and Nancy had grown closer after the Second Coming. After the initial heartbreak and seeing them work together during the Second Coming, Steve came to the conclusion that he would be reverting back to asshole ways if he was petty and selfish about the other two dating. They spent their time reading and taking turns on the record player trying to convince the others to sway their taste in music -- it never worked. Often, Jon and Nance would launch into philosophical debates and lectures on the state of the world with and without their own unique knowledge of it. When this would happen, Steve would join the kids in whatever they were doing or find some errand to run to get out of Castle Byers 2.0. 

That's how he got into this whole mess. It was a hot summer’s day in Hawkins. And they were in the backyard lounging in lawn chairs while Nancy tanned. When Jonathan launched into another one of his grateful-to-be-alive lectures and Steve suddenly remembered he needed to go to the bank to set up a checking account for himself off his parents bank account. After quickly excusing himself, he made his way into town, just taking his time, when he saw a familiar blue Camaro roar up behind him. Ignoring the blue car behind him, Steve focused on thinking of how to convince Hop to let him do some filing work for him or the other officers, something, anything to create a college fund. It wasn’t long until Billy sped up and pasted Steve, going at least 90 in the 45 zone. Silently wishing there was a way for Steve to let Hop know of Billy’s reckless driving, he continued thinking about summer jobs.

Soon enough, Steve made it into town. When he got to the bank, he saw the blue Camaro had already pulled badly into a parking spot with its’ owner perched on the hood calmly finishing a cigarette with a freshly lit one in between his other fingers. Steve swiftly pulled into the farthest parking spot and got out and tried to get into the bank unnoticed.

“Harrington!” called a firm, deep voice. Well so much with that luck. Steve stopped in his place and only turned his head to glance over his shoulder. Not really knowing what to do as this is the first time Billy and Steve had shared more than a suspicious once over at an exchange of Max. “Hey, man, come here for a second.” The odd tone in his voice made Steve turn completely to look at him and for the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. His voice almost seemed scared and nervous. Billy looked at the street then to Steve then to the bank. Then Billy straightened up and nodded his head back. Steve took a couple steps to him, but he still kept a good distance between them. He glanced around the block to see if there were any people around to keep Billy from going at it for round two. 

“You don’t look so hot,” Steve pointed out. His hair looked matted, he was sweating like an old man in a sauna, skin was pale, and, though he couldn’t see his eyes under the dark sunglasses, Steve was willing to bet he had bloodshot eyes. Steve had his guard up, like Billy wouldn’t be able to tell by his body language. It was a habit he had developed, since the first few times Steve encountered Billy, to cross his arms and prop his leg out, like all he needed was a threat and he would either fight or run. 

“Damn, princess, all I do can never be enough for you,” Billy quipped back at him. And, there he goes again with ‘princess’, it took all Steve had not shiver all over like it was in the middle of winter, then he contemplates why the hell he even felt the need to in the first place.

“What do you want, Hargrove?” Steve just wanted out of the conversation and back to the old lawn chair he so hautly decided he needed to be rid of. 

Billy looked down at the ground and crossed his arms, still keeping the now almost burnt out cigarette elevated. He seemed nervous and out of place. His outfit was as Billy as any of his outfits ever were. It was a deep red button up with the short sleeves rolled up to his shoulders and every button, but the last three, was undone. The shirt looked a lot like the one he wore the night of the fight. His jeans were rolled up to the tops of his Chuck Taylor’s. 

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for beating you to a pulp that night. And, to ask you what the hell happened to my car, but mostly to apologize.” Billy showed a wide range of emotions there that Steve didn’t let himself process and just focused on the words and the shock they had on him. 

Steve just turned on his heel and walked away. What the hell was he supposed to say to that? Hell, they haven't talked since the fight. They have only seen each other when Billy came to pick Max up from the adventures of the Party.

“Harrington! Wait!” Billy moved after him. There was a sense of worry that filled Billy's voice, and, honestly, it haunted Steve. Billy had taken off his sunglasses -- Yep, he was right, they were bloodshot -- and looked hard at Steve then to the street. “Are-are you not even going to say anything?” 

“I don't really know what you want me to say,” Steve took a step closer. “You want me to say -- jeez, thanks Billy, it's okay. You only beat me to an inch of my life, but it's all good.” Steve looked at him like he had three eyes -- with hurt not hiding far below the surface. 

Billy just watched his own shoe scuff the concrete. Steve's anger dissipated. The innocence and worry on his face melted the pain out of the scars Billy left on Steve.

“Okay. Just-okay. Listen, it's okay. Thank you for the apology. Now, I'm going to do my thing, see you tomorrow at the Wheeler's.” Steve put his hand on Billy's arm, then proceeded to go towards the bank.

“Steve--” Screeching tires cut him off. As Steve entered the bank, he saw Billy look to where the sound was coming from and back to Steve. 

What happened next was still a blur. Steve didn't understand any of it. All he knows is that he had just made it inside when the doors swung open.

“Everyone get down!” Billy yelled. Before Steve could turn around, someone heavy tackled him. Then breaking glass. And gunshots. 

Steve was pushed out from under that someone and towards a pillar in the bank. He moved as quickly as he could and the person who tackled him was right behind him. When got behind the pillar, he took a deep breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. Then Billy swung around the pillar and collapsed by Steve. Steve could feel his eyebrows reach his hairline. 

“Everyone stay calm this is a robbery--” A familiar voice rang through the bank.

“YEAH! We mean business,” Another familiar voice rang through the bank and Steve turned to look at the bodies. 

“Are you robbing a bank with Tommy and Carol?!” Steve whisper-yelled at Billy. Billy was looking all over Steve's body, searching, then snapped his eyes up at his comment.

“Does it look like I'm robbing a bank right now?” Billy said back in a dumb-shit tone. 

“Well, you are their best friend and you did scream ‘EVERYBODY GET DOWN’. So sorry for just assuming based off your character.” Billy looked very offended. 

“No. No, I am not robbing a bank with Tommy and Carol right now,” Billy said calmly. “I was going to try and talk them out of it when you showed up. You always pop up at the worst time, you know that?” 

Before Steve could start to even process what Billy just muttered out in a concerned undertone. Tommy shot twice into the ceiling not too far from Billy and Steve. Billy scrambled up to cover Steve's head. As Billy tuck Steve into his body, a piece of crumbling ceiling fell onto them. Steve, terrified, reached out for Billy as he slumped against him. 

“Billy?” Steve asked. Billy mumbled something against his neck. Steve breathed with a little bit of relief. He pushed off the piece of ceiling and looked around at Tommy, who was picking up cash, and Carol, who was yelling and pointing a gun at the teller while the few other bystanders huddled in groups in the corner. 

In the distance, Steve could hear police sirens. It was almost over. Although, it had calmed down a lot since the Second Coming, and the only adearline popping through Steve's system was in nightmares. Shit, he was kind of okay with this life threatening situation? Steve looked at Billy. He was coming back to consciousness. He looked up at Steve than at the commotion. 

“You take Tommy, I'll take Carol,” Billy said looking straight into Steve's eyes.

“Hey, now. Let's not play heroes, Hopper is on his way, he will sort this out,” Steve tried to convince him, but he knew it wouldn't work.

“SHIT -- the cops! We gotta get out of here, C!” Tommy yelled at her, still scrambling for the cash. Carol seemed to quietly argue with Tommy, typically. During that hesitation, Billy pushed off of Steve and crept around the counter. Steve watched as Tommy gave up on Carol and started to take off outside. Steve stood and ran to tackle Tommy, he shouldn’t be able to just walk out of here so easily. Plus it felt so good to be back in action. He heard a warning from Carol to Billy. Then a loud crack rang through the bank. 

Steve hit the floor with Tommy's body beneath him. He heard Hopper shouting, then someone lifting him off Tommy.

“You okay, kid?” said the skinny officer. Behind him, he heard Hopper shouting. Without answering, Steve turned to see Hopper manhandling Billy, while the shorter officer put Carol, who had her head down with her hair covering her face, in handcuffs.

“Hop! He is with me! He didn't do it!” Steve yelled over the other noise. Hopper and Billy looked at with confusion clearly on their faces. Steve walked over to them. 

“Kid, your telling me, this guy, who beat you until you were flat as a pancake, who threatened Lucas, is a known associate of the other two, didn't do it?” Hopper reasoned, although he did let go of Billy, but also not moving away from him. 

“He followed me in before Tommy and Carol came in and pushed me to safety. Then he had the idea to attack them so they wouldn't run out. So, yea,” Steve concluded and put his hands on hips and sighed. 

“Alright then, tell me how he gave a warning upon entering?” Hopper said with a quizzical look in his eyes as he took a step back. 

“Well, Billy was walking down the street and saw Tommy and Carol getting out of the car with their guns and ran in to warn everyone just in time,” Steve said matter-of-factly and looked at Billy to urge him to agree. 

“Yea, I got here just in time,” Billy said, eyes never leaving Steve's. “Right place at the right time, I guess.”

Hop looked at them back and forth.

“Alright then. I guess since you both agree on it, then you are free to go. Stop by the station tomorrow to give an official statement, and stop by the ambulance and get looked over,” Hopper glared at Billy and sent a worried glance at Steve. 

“Will do, chief. Thanks.”

As soon as they were out of direct eyeshot of any officer. Billy leaned closer to Steve and whispered in his ear.

“Meet me at the quarry in half an hour,” then he took off to his smooth car and sped off. 

Steve didn't know what the hell was going on. One second, he hasn't spoken to Billy in months then he is thinking of meeting him at the quarry in 30 minutes. Steve looked down and did a body check. His large Hawaiian shirt hung over his yellow gym shorts, when he left Castle Byers 2.0 some of the shirt was tucked in. No blood anywhere, he checked his arms, a couple scratches and probably some bruises will appear. Then he checked his legs, same thing, just some cuts. Deciding he was going to be just fine. He tucked his shirt in a little, ran a shaky hand through his hair, got in his car, and he headed to the quarry.

The whole way there, Steve thought about Billy. All of his odd looks, the odd comment about him showing up, protecting him, twice, the apology, the range of emotions while he apologized, the sub-tone in his voice basically every time he spoke. It really sunk in that Billy had known about the robbery before he got there. He knew and he still let Steve go in there. Did he just apologize to distract Steve? Why didn't he just tell Steve about the robbery in the first place? Why did he feel so light headed about Billy protecting him? Why did it send shivers down his spine and make him grip the steering wheel tighter?

All too soon, he reached the quarry. With all these questions swirling around in his mind, he pull to the bottom and saw Billy leaning against the blue Camaro with a pack of beer. Steve starred at the boy in front of him from his car. Billy looked relaxed. Probably the most relaxed he had ever seen Billy. The sun still bright and high in the sky casted light off the water in the quarry and shined like diamonds on Billy’s side. His hair illuminating from the sun above. Making him looking a beach bum who is so misplace in this old, abandoned quarry. Damn, what is happening to him? He felt this gravitational pull on his chest that was drawing him towards Billy. He had always felt it, but it was stronger than before. Steve knew he was -- bi? Was that the term for it? He had always like both genders equally, but never explored it because he figured it was a sexual thing and not a romance thing. Though, staring at Billy under the sun, combined with what happened less than an hour ago, made him contemplate all of that. He diagnosed himself with a full blown crush. It was all because Billy just gave him those odd looks and from protecting him, twice.

Steve slowly got out of the car. Feeling light headed, he walked towards Billy. Billy looked at him, a smile played on his lips so lightly that it looked like it should always be there. Steve knew the shape of that mouth perfectly and he had never seen such a happy smile on the man before. 

“Glad you could join, princess,” Billy said, calmly. Steve nodded to him. He leaned against the car and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. He offered one to Billy, who took one, then Steve grabbed his lighter he lit his own then offered it to Billy. Billy had the cigarette between his lips; he grabbed Steve’s hand lightly to steady it as he lit his cigarette. It was the hottest thing Steve had ever seen. Steve stared at Billy, who leaned back up. What in the world was going on? 

Steve tore his eyes off of Billy and took a long drag off of his cigarette. He didn’t know what he was doing here. With Billy, the guy who beat him so badly months ago, who he had just freshly developed a crush on, at the quarry in the most romantic lighting ever after an adrenaline pumping event. That event still had him confused and frustrated. 

“So, you were in on it?” Steve broke the silence. 

“No,” Billy said calmly. “I knew they were going to do it, but only with enough time to get to the bank before them. I was going to try and talk them out of it. I didn’t lie, ya know, before.”

Steve just nodded remembering the look on Billy’s face when he had accused him. Steve was halfway lucky that he had been there, because Billy surely would have gone down for it nevertheless of his innocence due to Hopper’s hatred for the kid. Well, hatred for the fact Billy fucked up Steve and was a major racist to Lucas, but steve didn’t think Hop would hate any kid. 

“Why didn’t you tell me before I went in there?” Steve asked. “I could have help convince them. As you know before you came to town, I was King Steve.”

“So you finally admit it?” Billy laughed.

“I never denied it,” Steve shrugged. “I’m just not that any more.” 

“Yea, what ever happened to King Steve?” Billy sighed and turned his shoulders to look at him. 

“You wouldn’t believe it even if I could tell you,” Steve did a little chuckle-sigh. Hopefully, Billy would never know what Steve and the others experienced.

“You could try,” Billy shrugged and took a deep drag on his cigarette. Steve stared at him while he inhaled and exhaled and glazed up at the walls of the quarry. 

“You are avoiding my question,” Steve changed the subject. 

“Oh, yeah? What was it again?” Billy teased.

“Why did you let me go into that bank without so much as a warning?” Steve said coldly, hurt. He could feel Billy tense beside him, Steve took another drag. Billy down his beer and silently offered Steve one, which he accepted, and open himself another. 

“I figured you could handle yourself, King Steve,” Billy said, curtly, then took a swig of beer.

“I can,” Steve said, sounding slightly off, but he thought it sounded confident enough. “But you could have said ‘Hey, maybe don’t go to the bank today’ or ‘Come back tomorrow, princess.’” Billy tensed at the nickname. “Hell, I didn’t even really need to go to the bank today.” He muttered under his breath. 

“Jesus, Harrington,” Billy hissed, “I tried to. I tried to distract you. The apology?” Billy shouted and pushed off the Camaro. He started to pace. Blood boiled in Steve’s ears.

“So, you didn’t really mean to apologize?” Steve shouted back, chugging some beer, so he didn’t see Billy’s reaction to the comment. “I should have known.”

“Hey! No! I meant it. I just picked that moment in time to do it to prot- distract you.” Billy bit out the last part of the sentence. Steve snapped his vision to Billy when he slipped for a second. A blush crept up his cheeks. 

“I am sorry, just so you know,” Billy said quietly as he leaned back on the Camaro. 

“I’m sorry for accusing you for robbing a bank,” Steve replied. Billy deserved it. 

“Oh, yea, hey, since when are you and the Hawkins Police Chief so close?” Billy smiled, interested.

“Let’s just we have worked together on a few things, and I sometimes help him around the office.” Steve shrugged, hoping it didn’t prop for more questions. 

“Well thank you for having my back, back there, I think he would have arrested me.”

“He probably would have, but he would have released you, after he gave you a good scare.” Steve laughed throwing his head back. He saw Billy chuckle nervously. 

Silence fell upon them again. They leaned on the hood and drank the malty beer. Taking in the sun, which was starting to set, creating shadows and divots of light in odd places. At some point in the silence, they started skipping rocks in the quarry. It felt good to do something other than being this close to a crush without being able to make a move or even touch him.

On Billy’s three beer, he broke the silence.

“Hey, you never answered my question.” Billy said a little too loud.

“Oh, yeah? What was it again?” Steve teased, but was honest. Billy chuckled at his own words being thrown back at him. Steve let a quick giggle escape him then picked up a rock to skip to pull away from the situation a little. 

“Hah, it was: What the hell happened to my car that one night?” Billy laughed as he asked.

“Oh, that,” Steve didn’t really know what to say. “I guess you would have to ask Max, I couldn’t really see or stay conscious, but I know we took it for a ride.”

Billy busted out laughing, which lead Steve to laughing. They started to slump together, slow sliding to the ground.

“Wait, are you saying my sister took my precious for a joy ride and still got in all dented and scraped up? Where did y’all go?” Billy stopped laughing and seriousness crept into his voice. 

“‘My precious’,” Steve continued to laugh. Billy grabbed his arm and made him look at him.

“Steve,” Billy warned. Oh, no, that good, bad, things to Steve. Steve sobered up a little and decided he was done drinking for the night. 

“Oh, yeah, well…” Steve trailed off. “We went to the pumpkin farm.” Billy snorted and shook his head. 

“You went to the pumpkin farm after Halloween, in my car, after I beat you to an inch of your life. My sister drove you to a pumpkin farm instead of a hospital.” Billy sounded anger but still barked out a laugh. “You could have died and she took you to a pumpkin farm.”

“You couldn’t begin to understand,” Steve laughed. 

“You know, princess,” Billy turned to look at him. “I am beginning to grow tired of that statement, so why don’t you try to explain it.”

“How do you explain nightmares?” Steve proposed. “Plus, I’m legally bounded to not speak a word of it.” Billy just fumed at that. 

“Whatever, you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine, just don’t think that I won’t find out.” Steve tensed at the determination in Billy’s voice. 

“Billy, please don’t. It’s not safe.” Steve looked in Billy’s eyes. Steve conveyed sadness and worry in his facial features. Billy looked hard at Steve, but bit his lips, as to not say anything else. 

Steve was stated with the non-response he got and he leaned his head back. He shallowly let himself fall into memories of the Upside Down. He shivered even as he watched the summer sunset on the quarry walls slowly letting his head fall on to Billy’s shoulder. He then realized that Billy had been watching him closely and had shifted closer to him. 

“Why do you always do that?” Steve asked.

“Do what?” Billy asked back.

“Look at me so oddly,” Steve sighed and lifted his head to look at Billy.

“You interest me, Steve, you always have, since the first day I met you,” Billy said carefully, like Steve would run from him. It only made Steve want to stay and lean closer. Steve realised he was sober, but Billy was quickly intoxicating him again. They leaned closer to each other. 

Suddenly Billy pulled away and stood up. He looked nervous and looked at the sky. Steve stood up as well, disappointed. Steve fidgeted with his Hawaiian shirt and Billy coughed. 

“Well. It has been a long day. I think I am going to head home. Are you good to drive?” Billy commented and asked very fast. Steve just nodded, still disappointed. “Okay, good well good night. I will see you tomorrow.” 

“Yea, at Hopper’s?” Steve reminded him. Billy nodded.

“And at the nerd party,” joked Billy, dryly. Then he hopped in the Camaro and reckless backed up and pulled out quickly. Leaving Steve as blue as Billy’s Camaro. 

Steve drove straight home. Once, he got home, he ran up the stairs to his room, kicked off his shoes and crashed hard onto the bed. He was exhausted, having not slept well the nights leading up to today and the rare adrenaline pumping through his veins, he just knew he was going to sleep well tonight. 

He had thought wrong. After getting home and removing his shoes, he quickly settled into bed and fell asleep, it felt so easy much easier than it had been in a long time. 

Steve way woke up too soon. He felt a body beside him. Knowing that he had fallen asleep, he turned over and pulled the covers off the other body beside him. It was Billy. Beautiful, peaceful and sleeping Billy. Steve couldn’t help but gasp. Billy was shirtless laying in his bed with the moonlight filtering onto his skin, illuminating him. First he was from the sun and now he seems to be from the moon. Wherever he came from, he was from out of this world. Billy started to stir and Steve started to panic. What in the world was he going to say to Billy? Steve always had so many questions to ask the boy. 

“Hey,” Billy said, like he never what he was getting himself into. Steve just stared at him. Billy leaned up on his elbow, slid his other hand onto Steve’s cheek and pulled him down into a kiss. Steve gasped and almost pulled back, but he didn’t. He let himself melt into the kiss, Even though he knew that Billy would pull back and laugh. Punch him and laugh at him. Tell the whole town he was a fag. Everyone would hate him, his parents would disown him, meaning that he would never see them instead of almost never seeing them. 

However, Billy only deepened the kiss and pulled Steve closer to him. Steve moaned and allowed himself to be pulled. He needed this sweet moment. He hadn’t he had anyone in his life or let someone touch him like this since Nancy and the Upside Down. Steve deserved a moment of sweet sweet affection. 

A loud crack sounded in the room. It was louder than anything he had ever heard. Billy fell limp from his lips. Steve tried to catch him before he hit the bed. But his hands failed, he looked at them they were covered in blood. He looked up and Tommy H. and Carol was standing in the doorway, laughing. Carol had a gun pointed at him. Steve looked down at Billy, who was gasping for air. He was shot. Billy was shot! His sweet moment gone and Billy fleeting with it. 

“No, no, no, no,” Steve chanted, trying to stop the bleeding. Billy groaned.

“Steve, please, help me,” Billy groaned louder. Steve started to panic and breathing heavy. He grabbed at pillow to help soak up the blood, but it wasn’t working.

“I know, I’m trying, Billy.” Steve said as calmly as he could. “Stay with me, please!” 

Billy’s groaning was getting louder, so loud. Steve looked up at Tommy H and Carol to plead for help. Instead of seeing Tommy H and Carol, he saw something much worse. It was a demogorgon, blood already dripping from its mouth, and Tommy H and Carol’s open bodies on the ground below it. Carol’s gun still in her hand pointed at them. Steve starts to get the bat and the demogorgon charged at him. Steve reached his bat as soon as the demogorgon latched on to Billy’s arm. Steve slammed the bat onto the demogorgon’s head hard. He did it again, but it seemed as if he was barely touching it. It ripped off Billy’s arm. Billy screamed. 

Steve sat up screaming and reaching for his bat. He held it up and swung it a couple of times, hard. Before realizing it was all a dream. A nightmare that consumed him so much that he believed it was really happening. Steve could feel the pain in his heart and terror in his face still.

After taking deep breaths and wiping the sweat from his forehead, then the phone rings. Steve still wide eyed and scared, takes a second to evaluate and make sure he was in fact awake. He slowly got up and went down stairs. He picked up the phone.

“Hello?” Steve said tiredly.

“Steve!” called about nine voice of varying levels of concerned over the phone. He realized of course everyone would be worried about him. He hadn’t called them to soothe their worries, hell to them he had just up and disappeared.

“Hey, guys, listen I’m sorry for up and disappearing! I came right home after yesterday and slept ‘til just now. I was just so wiped out after that.” Steve told them.

“Steve, you had us so worried, hun. Hop said you just left quickly yesterday. Are you okay?” Joyce asked in a loving tone. 

“Yea! I thought you had died!” Dustin cried dramatically over the phone, no doubt having almost fainted when Steve answered the phone. 

“Yes, yes. I’m fine. No I didn’t die. I just need some sleep.”

“Hey, man, it’s cool. I would have done the same.” Jon said. Thank God, Jon had responded that. 

“Thanks, man. Hey, I have to swing by Hop’s office, how about after that I come to the castle and you guys can check me over for yourselves?”

“Yes, Steve. I think we all would really appreciate it.” Joyce said, like how he would his own would have. This odd little family they had going on was so wonderful and everyone was equal and accepted automatically.

“Alright, guys, then I will see you soon.”

“Drive safe, hun.” 

Steve put the phone back on the receiver. He appreciated his new family. He got more calls from them than his own family. His parents still loved him, but he knew they didn’t know him like the others did. They didn’t understand his quirks or emotions like the others. They just didn’t care as much as the others. He was so lucky to have them in his life. 

Steve went up stairs with a little pep in his step, because he remembered the promise in Billy’s voice when he reminded him to go to the police station. Steve was honestly excited to see Billy again. Steve dressed slowly trying to decide on what he wanted to wear. Not wanting to draw too much attention to him, but wanted to be attractive. He settled for a Tears For Fear tank and blue jeans. Steve had no idea what Billy’s taste in music was, but he knew it probably wasn’t Tears For Fear but it was the best he had. 

He drove to the station, parking by the Blazer, yet not seeing the blue Camaro. He got out of the car and power walked into the station. Strolled past Flo with a charming smile, she just shook her head and put a kind smile on. He walked past the two other officers that were always around. He came to the chief's open door. He knocked on the door. Jim looked up at him and nodded at him and point to the seat in front of him. He was talking on the phone as Steve sat down. 

“Yea, yea, I know. Joyce, Steve just came in.” Hop said. Hop and Joyce had started seeing each other back in January, but Steve and Jane, maybe Max, were the only ones who had caught on. Steve caught them sneaking a goodbye kiss one night after a campaign. Jane, well, she was just being El and nosy. Max always looks at them like she knows something, but never mentions it. 

“Okay, goodbye Joyce.” Hop said, a smile playing on his lips. “I’ll see you soon, babe.” 

Steve couldn’t help but chuckle at them, they were so in love. They both needed this, they had problems in the past and know how to treat each other well. Steve looked up to them and he just knew there was someone out there for everyone. 

“Hey, don’t laugh, one day you will have someone to call you to tell you to pick up the kid and take ‘em to their friends.” Hop pointed at him. Steve put his hands up in surrender. 

“I’d only be so lucky,” Steve said, and Hop just shook his head. “Has Billy been in yet?” 

“Yes, and he asked something about you in the same subtle way.” Hopper gave him a knowing look. Steve heart leapt, Billy asked after him. 

“What?” Steve asked quietly, trying to clear the air. 

“You know, he came clean. Told me the whole story.” 

Steve still didn’t know what to say. After a minute of silence, Hop continued. 

“He told me how he had gotten the information, even the source, told me about not having the time to call the police. Which was the only thing I could have arrested him for but I didn’t, because he saved the teller’s life. I let him off with a warning. He told about how he kind of saved you, too, but I don’t think he realized he was oversharing.” Steve held his breath as Hopper paused. “For the resident bad boy, he sure did sing like a canary.” Steve sighed of relief. “I’m assuming that you agree with this statement? Even though you left out some details from yesterday’s side of the story.”

“Yea,” Steve nodded. 

“Alright, get out of here then. Got lots of victims to interview better before 4 o’clock.” Hopper said, smiling at Steve then frowning at reports on the desk. 

“Thanks, Hop,” Steve said appericative, standing, “I knew Will likes to be picked up in the police Blazer, gives him a confidence boost.” Hopper smiled to himself, but before he could respond, Steve added: “Also, he likes his new step-dad.” Hop frowned and crinkled a report and chunked it at him. Steve laughed and ducked out of the office. 

Steve was positively giddy after meeting with Hopper. He had gotten off easily. Billy had asked about him and told the truth to Hopper, winning some brownie points with the man. For some reason, it really did make him happy to know that Billy had broken stereotype for Hop, maybe there was hope for him yet. 

Steve drove to the castle still thinking about Billy earning Hop’s trust slowly. He tapped along to the radio and even sang along a little, too. He pulled up to the house and the door swung open. He could see lots of short people standing there. He knew that he couldn’t avoid them any longer. 

He steps out and walks up to the house. Suddenly he is tackled by everyone, being enveloped into a big hug. He chuckled and squeezed back. 

“Hey, guys,” He said softly. “I’m perfectly fine, see. I’m here in one piece. No harm to be found. It’s all alright, I promise.”

“Don’t ever go through something like that and go off and be alone like that again, or I swear, Steve.” Nancy mumbled fiercely. Steve knew what she meant by that. He had been self-destructive before. Right after the first time dealing with the Upside Down, Steve would go out to the woods around the lab and look out for demogorgons. One night he almost froze to death. Thank God his parents were out of town, because otherwise they wouldn’t let him ever see the light of day again.  
“I promise, Nancy, and everyone. I’m sorry I was just being selfish and I didn’t even think that you would all worry about me like this.” Steve tried to ease their concern. 

They all broke apart and Steve went around the circle giving out individual hugs. Dustin was last, he frailed into Steve’s arms and sobbed. Steve rolled his eyes and picked him up and carried him into the living. He dumped him on the couch and sat beside him. Striking up conversations about what he had missed and filling them in on his side of the story. Everyone was laughing and intrigued by what Billy and Steve had accomplished and the fact that he apologized. Soon it was time to head to the Wheeler’s. Hop was there to pick them up, but all the kids wanted to go with Steve. Hop drew the line saying that only three of the kids could ride with Steve, which Steve was thankful for. While the kids were arguing with Hop, Jon pulled Steve aside. 

“Hey, man. I’m glad to know you are all good,” Jon said. 

Steve and Jon had gotten closer since the Second Coming. Jon was hesitant when he and Nance first got together figuring Steve would hate him, but after a pretty bad fight. Jon came to Steve for advice. Of course Steve give him some advice and then they started drinking like normal teenage boys do. They had really bonded in that moment and over the past months they had gotten closer. Jon had surpassed Nance on being Steve’s best friend, yet no one told Dustin or Nancy that. Jon also was the only one who knew Steve’s preferences. Steve was drunk one night when Jon and him were having a guys night while Nancy had her a girls night. Steve had mentioned how the men from The Outsiders movie, that had they had went go to see earlier that night, were all very attractive. Jon didn’t tense up or react negatively at all, just reassured Steve that it was okay and normal to be bisexual, or whatever, when Steve started to back track and hyperventilate. 

“Yea, man. Yesterday was hard, but, honestly, it felt good to have some good ole fashion adrenaline pumping through my veins. I missed the excitement.” Steve laughed and smiled big at his friend. Jonathan chuckled, too. 

“Yea, I’m sure. Are you sure the excitement was from one particular bad boy?” Jonathan asked in an innocent voice, but with a devilish smirk. Steve choked on air. 

“What? What on earth are you trying to say, man?” Steve looked around to see if anyone had heard him as Jonathan scoffed. The kids were still safely fighting with Hop, and now Joyce.

“Oh, come on, dude.” Jon rested a hand on his shoulder. “You suddenly talking about Billy like he saved you and five old ladies and a puppy, and then Max tells us that Billy had disappeared as well yesterday until dust. Sounds a little like you burning off some adrenaline and getting Billy out of your system once and for all.”  
Steve was horrified. Getting Billy out of his system, what? The last thing Steve needed right now was that imaginary. How did Jonathan even know about his little crush. It’s not like he had ever shown interest in guys before. 

“How could you even think that? Billy’s not like me, Billy doesn’t even like me. And getting him out of my system, what the hell is supposed to mean?” Steve said in an angry voice. Jon just rolled his eyes.

“Man, both of you have been obsessed with each other ever since day one. The interest has been building since the first day he pushed your buttons. He treats you differently than everyone else, good and bad, and you let him under your skin too quickly, yet let him push you around.”

Steve just stared at Jonathan. He observed way more than he ever let on about.

“Well, I’ll let that marinate for a while. Here come the kids, have fun, see in a few hours!” Jonathan patted his shoulder as the kids came running up to him, leaving Steve too stunned to understand what the kids were yelling at him. 

“Alright, alright, so only three can ride with me, right?” Steve asked and was answered by angry yes. “Alright then, who ever gets to the car first gets to ride with me, and be honest!” Steve shouted at the kids. He noticed that Will had stayed back to walk with him. 

“I’m glad you are okay, Steve,” Will said, he was probably about to say something very wise and beyond his years. He always did when anyone was down and out about something. Steve didn’t know where he got that from, it was probably the years of abuse and then the whole Upside Down stuff. Yea, it’s probably the trauma. 

“Yea, I’m glad I’m okay, too.” Steve smiled at Will and he smiled back.

“I think this family would be lost without you. A radio can’t work without its antenna, you are our antenna and we need you.” Will said, quietly.

“Thanks, I don't know what I would without you all too.” Steve said, pulling him into a side hug. Then moved over to his car. “So, who made it?”

After Dustin, an always, Lucas, and Max victoriously sat into Steve’s car, and Mike, Jane, and Will climbed into the police Blazer, they headed towards the Wheeler’s House. The kids began their little game and Steve refereed them from afar. He wasn't much help tonight because he was thinking of Billy and how he affected him and he kept an ear out for the roaring Camaro. Even though it was hard because the kids were so loud. Eventually, Steve excused himself for a smoke and anxiously went outside. He didn't know why he felt so nervous about seeing the other boy tonight. 

Seeing Billy, meant something like a truce to Steve. That if Billy came tonight and acted like how he acted yesterday evening then they would be fine, but if he acted rough and like yesterday didn't happen, then it would all go back to normal. They stop talking or worse they will go back to fighting. Steve didn't want that. He wanted to continue to be intoxicated by Billy, he wanted to be protected and continue to be speechless every time he did something unusual to the old boy who knew. He wanted Billy to be his friend, maybe something more.

As he finished his cigarette, almost about to turn in, he heard the roaring of the familiar blue Camaro. He panicked a little not knowing if he should go back in side and act all surprise that Billy was here, if he should light another cigarette, if he leaned on the car and cool. Too soon Billy pulled up to the curb and Steve, at the last moment, picked leaning on the car. He accidentally hit the mirror on his car making it move and for him to exclaim. This made Billy bring his beautiful blue eye to look at Steve. Steve blushed and tried to fix the mirror.

Billy got out of the car and leaned against it. Steve leaned on his car, too, about 10 feet away. Billy nodded at him and looked him up and down. Billy smirked as he made eye contact with Steve, who had been looking Billy up and down as well. Steve smiled nervously at Billy. 

“Really, Harrington?” Billy said, almost like he was annoyed, but he was smiling too much be really annoyed. 

“What?” Steve asked, innocently and confused on what had prompted the odd question.

“Tears for Fear?” Billy said, pointing to the tank. Steve looked down in almost surprised, he had forgotten about his outfit choice until then. Out in the almost dark night, with Billy, and Steve was blushing at his Tears for Fears tank.

“Hey, I like them,” Steve said defensively. 

Silence laid softly between them again. Steve was basking in the joy of being able to stare at the other man in just enough light to see but not to be seen. 

“Oh, hey, I was thinking last night about yesterday,” Steve trailer off. It wasn't so much him consciously thinking about it, but that he dreamt about and subconsciously thought about it. “How did you detain Carol?”

Billy laughed. It was a beautiful and vibrant sound that made Steve stand a little straighter. Billy came to stand beside Steve at his car. 

“I knocked her out cold. Maybe even dislocated her jaw, if the sound was any indication.” Billy said proudly.

“Sound?” Steve heard the haunting crack from his dream.

“Yeah, man, surprised you didn't hear it yesterday. It sounded just like a gun went off. At first, I thought one had by the way she just slumped over.” 

Steve remembered back to yesterday at the bank. It had happened simultaneously as he tackled Tommy H. He remembered the surge of adrenaline go through his system as his body reacted to something it heard but he hadn’t even processed until that moment. He looked at Billy, he knew how it felt to be on the other side of those fists and the other side of that anger. Yet, Billy was not mad enough to punch him so hard that he dislocate Steve’s jaw. But, Steve wondered why he wasn’t on the receiving end of such a devastating blow, since Billy thought he was a pedophile and had kidnapped his sister. Shouldn’t he be angrier about that than Tommy H. and Carol robbing a bank, poorly at that? Billy smiled and continued to chuckle, until he noticed Steve staring at him.

“What, princess?” There was that nickname again.

“I… Just, I never thought you would be that mad about Tommy H and Carol robbing a bank.” Steve wanted to say more, but figured it wouldn’t be well reciprocated. 

“I just hate that they were that stupid, I mean they could have hurt anyone in the bank, nevertheless you… and I. I knew Carol was crazy enough to try, but I never thought Tommy would have the guts to. Plus, Tommy must have known it would have gotten to me eventually.” Billy looked at Steve, with a here-you-go look. “Since we are the topic of taking down the bad guys-” Steve snorted. “-what did you do to stop Tommy H?” 

“Nothing as exciting or gracious as you, I just tackled him before he gets too far.” Steve shrugged. Billy laughed, it was victorious and vengeful, and most importantly hot. Steve knocked shoulders with him and smiled. “Yea, yea, I know it’s pathetic.” 

“No! I mean, yea it definitely is, but it’s ironic, because Tommy H always tried to make fun of you for how ‘slow’ you are in practice.” Billy continued to laugh and Steve scoffed, offended.  
“If I was ever ‘slow’, it was because someone was crowding me.” Steve glared at Billy, who continued to laugh. Slowly, Billy sobered up and Steve had his hands on his hips and glaring at him. 

“Oh, come on, princess, I’m sorry for crowding you in a competitive sport.” Billy pouted. “You know I didn’t mean anything by it.” 

“Why do you always call me that?” Steve asked, spitefully. Billy kind of sputtered for a second before collecting him.

“What you prefer me to call you? You never seemed to hate it when I call you, princess.” Billy really emphasized the ‘princess’ in his sentence. He moved closer to Steve crowding him, but it didn’t feel like how it felt on the court. Billy looked Steve up and down. Steve shiver in place, but didn’t back down at all, hands still on his hips. Billy moved in closer and locked his eyes on Steve’s lips. They were almost touching and Billy’s face was a hair away from Steve. If Steve even twitched, he would be kissing Billy Hargrove. Steve wanted to believe that it was a power move, testing Steve’s inability to be homo, but Steve’s eyes flickered from Billy lips to his eyes and realized Billy’s emotions were calm and almost excited and maybe even a little sad. Billy’s eyes were half closed and he looked to be in almost-peace. Like yesterday at the quarry in the sun. Suddenly, they heard the door flew open and hit the inside of the house. 

Six little bodies came flooding out the door. Billy quickly threw himself away from Steve. Steve almost groaned from the loss of Billy. Almost, he contained himself quickly. The kids were all yarmering, but it wasn’t lost on them that Billy had been too closer to Steve. Max looked at them quite suspiciously, but didn’t mention it. They all climbed into Steve’s car, and Max went to the Camaro, still eyeing the older two. 

“Meet at the quarry again tomorrow. Let’s say noon. Okay, princess?” Billy practically purrs and Steve almost buckles. 

“Sounds good,” Steve nodded. 

The next morning Steve woke with a start. He had been dreaming of some not-so pleasant things that came out of deep tunnels. He looked at his clock that announced it was close to 8 a.m. He aggressively threw his tangled sheets off of him and went to the window. He could see the trees were illuminated in the morning sun. It reassured him that what happened in the past was just that - the past. He went to the bathroom and scrubbed his face with some cool water to further ground him. He meandered down stairs and brewed himself some coffee. As he watched the pot slowly fill, his thoughts drifted to a certain blonde that had almost kissed him last night and invited him to the quarry. He realized that saying yes was the stupidest thing he could have ever have done - EVER. He hated himself a little for it. He had this thing for Billy Hargrove and he could stop thinking about the look on his face when he would get into Steve’s space. It made him melt a little, which made himself the enemy when he meets up with Billy later. Surely, the guy is straight as a popsicle stick. Nancy is always complaining about her study friends dipping out on her when the get picked for a night. He has seen Billy at parties hanging over girls like he was getting high off their perfume. He never looked at a guy the way he did last night or at the quarry or in the bank. He never seen another guy be soft like Billy was in those moments. There is no way this is two-sided. Billy must be coming off of an adrenaline high. Trauma has a way of convincing you that you should be friends with the person you shared it with. Billy 

The coffee was done and he filled his mug. He convinced himself that Billy must be a blip compared to other guys. He was from California and that might be the reason he is so soft when he relaxes. Maybe there is just more to him than the cold, mean shell of Billy Hargrove. 

He drove out to the quarry slowly as he was almost an hour early. He wore a blue button up Polo and shorts that rode a little too high on his thighs. He had felt silly wearing them, but he thought Billy would have appreciated the aesthetic. He sat comfortably in his car listening to the radio or what he could pick up in the middle of nowhere that is Hawkins. The sun bled through the trees through his open windows. His sunglasses were necessary for today he needed a buffer from Billy and his eyes that gave every emotion away. 

Once he arrived at the road to the quarry he peered at his watch. 11:30. He prayed Billy wasn’t there yet so he couldn’t possibly know how early he got there. He was in luck. No sign of Billy. He put it into park and sat still for a second. He took a deep breath and thought of nothing. It was so peaceful there. The water still as glass and the sky as blue as Billy’s eyes. There was no breeze just the slight heat vibing over Steve’s skin. It felt much better than the cold hell of Upside Down. The thing must not be able to come up during the heat of summer, since they never had a problem in the summer. 

Soon - 11:38 to be exact - Steve heard the rumble of the blue Camaro. Like last night, Steve suddenly didn’t know what to do. Steve was early. Billy was early. How did he explain this? Although the thought crossed his mind to put his car into drive and make a quick getaway into the quarry. He put the car into park and sat in the car. Starring as Billy parked on the opposite side of the mouth of the quarry. He also turned off his rumbling vehicle and starred at Steve under his glasses. Steve gulped. He didn’t want to be the first one out of the car. After a long moment of starring, Billy got out, sauntered over to Steve’s car. When he got there, he leaned on window framed and leaned in. 

“Hey, princess, come here often?” Billy said, smiling. He looked stunning. It was very stunning Steve was stunned. He was in a white button down shirt with red athletic shorts on. He sunglasses perched on his - basically the tip of his nose. His blue eyes piercing Steve like he was stabbing Steve’s heart. The words he said just vibrated all over Steve’s skin like the heat. Steve only hoped his mouth wasn’t as open as what it felt like.

“Hello, uh...” Steve squeaked. He looked Billy up and down again, then Billy’s words smacked him back to reality. “Wait, you told me to meet you here the two times I have been this summer.”

Billy stood straight up and stretched. It gave Steve the best view of his navel. "Nah, I'm just messing with ya," he relaxed, "Come on, let's go." He began to walk off.

Once Steve rose up and close his door, Billy was already shirtless. He began to take off his jeans and Steve's breath caught in his throat. He did not know what to expect, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. Fuck. He knew he should have said no and stayed the fuck away from Billy after the bank. But right now the bank felt lifetimes ago.

Billy slowly stripped his Jean's away to reveal a red speedo. Fuck. 

Steve regrets everything. Only not really, because in that moment, he was thanking every god he had ever heard of.

Billy turns around halfway and looks at Steve over his sunglasses. 

"You swimming in that, princess?"

Swimming, Steve hadn't thought of that. 

"Yea, I guess," Steve shrugged. 

"At least take off the baggy shirt. It's got to be in the way." Billy shouted, walking into the water.

Was Billy trying to undress him? Steve shook his head to clear his thoughts. Steve walked closer to the edge of the quarry. He watched Billy diving below the water as he started taking off his shirt. After removing it and putting it on the ground, he looks up at the same time Billy comes up out of the water. He looked amazing all sleek and wet the golden light glistening in his golden hair. Again he couldn't seem to close his mouth. 

"You going join me pretty boy?" 

"Yea, yea I'm coming!" Steve jolted into movement to the quarry water. 

Steve finally got to the water and slowly walked in. He was chilled to the bone.  
"It is freezing! How did you do this?" Steve exclaimed. 

"Oh," Billy said splashing towards Steve, "its cold, princess?" 

Steve yelped - loudly. Billy swam closer. Steve had only made it to thigh high and the presence of Billy swimming quickly towards him made him uneasy. 

"No! Billy whatever you are thinking - NO." Steve said holding his hand out. Billy started smiling and lowered his head into the water. Steve started splashing him trying to dissuade him. 

Suddenly Billy popped up and wrapped his arms around his thighs. Billy threw him into the water and Steve gasped so hard it hurt his lungs. He then popped back up an ice cube. 

"Shit that's cold!" Billy was bent over and laughing so hard his face was red.

"Man you should have seen your face! Utter betrayal!"

Steve splashed him hard. Billy stood up straight. 

"Oh so that's how it's gonna be." He said, seriously. Then he splashed Steve, the sound of his hand hitting the water echoed off the quarry walls.

They splashed each other until their hands stung to bad then they went to swimming around the quarry walls. 

"You know, your sister's friend, Will, technically died here, right?"

"Wow, Steve good way to set the mood." Billy said shaking his head leaning up against the rock formation. 

"I'm sorry, I really like the kid, so it's kinda weird to be here. It wasn't really him. It was some other kid but we all thought it was him. So it's hard." Steve rambled. He looked up from the water to see Billy staring at him. "Sorry, don't really mean to ruin the mood." 

"It's fine. Max always talks about how hard it is for that kid and his family - which seems to be all of you nerds."

Steve laughs, "Yea, I use to call them that too. Then I got to know them. They aren't as nerdy as they seem. They really smart, but I would call them more of smart asses then anything." 

They chuckled together.

"I think it comes with the age."

"Yea! And it only gets worse with age!" Steve laughed and knocked elbows with Billy. Billy kind of launched at Steve, so he pushed off the rock and swam out towards the center.

"Hey I'm not that bad!" Billy shouted.

"No, I guess not," Steve shrugged knowing Billy couldn't see him. 

Billy pushed off the rock form, too. He swam toward Steve with intent. Once he got close enough, he said, "What was that?

"Nothing," Steve said. Somehow, Billy seemed to tower over Steve even in the water. 

"Come on, princess, what did you say?" Billy swam even closer.

"I just said that I like you more than I thought I would, especially after the last time I encountered you." Steve said. Billy swam closer to where they were fingertips away. 

"Princess, you like me? How sweet." Billy snaked an arm around him. Steve's breath was taken from him. The closer Billy got, the more nervous Steve got. Their foreheads were almost touching when Steve spoke up.

"Billy - I don't- um." Steve stammered. And that's all it took. Billy off of him in a flash. He was swimming back to the bank. Steve, however stunned, took off after him. Realizing what he had right in front of him might not have been a joke. The way Billy's eyes flashed, scared when Steve barely said two words. 

He caught him on the bank of the quarry, by the wrist. Billy stop walking, but he tried to rip his wrist away. 

"Billy, wait, please don't go I was having so much fun, and I thought you were just chicken or some -"

"No, Steve, I wasn't. I thought you might - it doesn't matter. I'm sorry, just never mention it again." 

"No." Steve said firmly. Billy turned more to look at Steve. "Billy, would you have kissed me out there if I hadn't said something?"

"Steve, I would have rushed into a bank robbery to save you, I would have dislocated a chick's jaw for you, I would have gotten caught the brats for you, I would do anything you ever asked of me without hesitation. So Steve, yes, I probably would have done more than kiss if you would have let me." Billy sighed heavily. "I hate that I didn't realize sooner the feelings I had for you. If I had, I wouldn't have beat you to a pulp of your life. I am truly sorry for that. Now you know how I feel. You know I'm a fag so just fuck and don't tell anyone. I promise to leave you alone." 

Billy tried to walk away but Steve stopped with him and held his wrist tight again, making him stop again. 

"You would do anything for me?"

"Steve, I have a lot to make up for, crashing a bank heist doesn't even start to put a dent in it."

"Then kiss me." 

Billy looked Steve straight in the eyes and Steve nodded a little for encouragement. Then slowly Billy moved closer and rested his hand on Steve's neck. With the other, which he slipped out of Steve's palm, he brushed a wet strand of hair away from Steve's eyes. Then put that hand on his waist and slowly - so slowly - pulled him in. Their lips connected and Steve just melted against him. Steve stringed his arms around Billy's neck and furthered the kiss. It was all he wanted and it felt so good to have Billy with him. It felt like magic was coursing through him.

Soon, but not too soon, they parted and panted. 

"Wait, you rushed into that bank to save me because you liked me?" 

"Princess, it was obvious. I have tried to kiss three times in the past three days. I basically snuggled you in the bank." They laughed together. It felt so good to be this close and share this. 

"Well after that I developed a crush on you so I guess it was a little obvious." Steve said and Billy just glared at him. Then Billy bent down gave him a quick kiss and grabbed Steve's waist and run back into the quarry water. 

With the golden light shining off the green blue water, that was their sunset and they ran to it.


End file.
